We are studying morphogenesis and recombination in prokaryotes and eukaryotes. We are continuing our study of phage lambda head morphogenesis in vitro. Specifically we are planning to purify and characterize a novel phage-induced protein the function of which is essential for the function of the lambda FI gene product. We plan to initiate studies of a dominantly inherited cataract of mice. The approach will be to grow mutant lens epithelial cells in culture in an attempt to reproduce the phenotypic abnormality of crystallin proteins observed in vivo. In the area of recombination, we are continuing studies of phage T7-induced genetic recombination. We are planning to use genetic selections and/or recombinant DNA techniques to select mutants in the T7 DNA binding protein. We are also devising an in vitro assay to detect joining of the variable and constant immunoglobulin genes catalysed by differentiating immunocyte extracts.